Kingdom Hearts : Not Too Fast
by nur19
Summary: A drift-style fic of KH fandom. Malay-fic. Ventus seorang yang cekap memandu walaupun usianya baru mencecah 17 tahun. Dia tahu buat banyak gaya dan cara 'drift' yang susah kebanyakan orang nak buat. Pada satu malam, selepas menarik perhatian seorang pesaing yang tak diingini, kehidupan Ventus mulai berubah. VanVen. RnR!


I've never play KH games. My friend introduces them to me 2 years ago, so I only know few about them. Forgive me if they're out of character.^^"

This fic is in Malay language.

Disclaimer : (c) to Square Enix

Warnings : OOCness, shounen ai, AU, etc.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Bab 1 : Pesaing di Jalan Raya

Skreechh...!

Kedengaran bunyi tayar kereta meratahi jalan tar dengan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga. Si rambut perang itu dengan cekapnya memusing stereng kereta Toyota Corola milik pak ciknya menyebabkan kereta itu terseret sehingga berasap tayarnya. Dia tersenyum puas. Rakan di sebelahnya hanya tersengih. Dia tahu kalau kawannya dapat je pegang stereng kereta (apa2 kereta pun, tak kira auto atau manual), dipandunya kereta itu dengan skil-skil driftnya. Tak ada sikit pun peluh keluar dari dahi Ventus.

Ya, Ventus Rodrigaz, anak kepada pelumba lagenda yang mati kemalangan jalan raya, Sorz Rodrigaz. (kemalangan tau, bukan berlumba haram)

Sekali lagi Ventus tersenyum bangga setelah membelok dengan penuh gaya melalui salah satu selekoh paling tajam di lebuh raya itu.

Dan...

"Weh! Ven!" jerit rakannya, apabila tetiba je sebuah kereta melepasi mereka dengan senangnya.

Ventus ternganga, siapa yang berani memotong keretanya yang berkelajuan 160km/j tu?! Dia tak puas hati, diketap giginya menahan geram, kaki menekan pedal minyak dan kali ni kelajuannya hampir mencecah 200km/j.

"Ven! Kau dah gila ke?!" pekik rakannya yang mulai panik , dia memegang kuat kerusi dan tingkap kereta yang dah terasa macam nak terbang tu.

"Rileks, Roxas, aku nak ajar sikit orang ni..dengan siapa diorang tengah berdepan ni," Ventus senyum seram dan Roxas hanya mampu mengeluarkan peluh tanda kecut perut.

Sekarang, jarak kereta yang dipandunya dengan kereta tadi semakin dekat, cuma 20 meter lebih kurang. Ventus meneliti sejenak penampilan kereta yang berwarna hitam di hadapannya tu. Ia berjenama Mitsubishi, keluaran terhad yang awal-awal dahulu. Nampaknya pemandu Mitsubishi tu seperti menerima pelawaan Ventus untuk berlumba tanpa sebarang syarat (lumba haram la senang citer). Ventus mengangguk perlahan, mengakui kehebatan si Mitsubishi, tapi dia tak mahu mengalah dengan kereta Toyota-nya. Dengan pantas dan cekap, Ventus menukar gear dan menekan klac serentak, dan bersedia nak memotong kereta itu apabila tiba-tiba (lagi), kereta berjenama Mitsubishi tu membrek dan dengan refleksinya Ventus pun segera menekan brek..., tapi keretanya masih bergerak menghampiri kereta tu, dan Ventus menarik brek tangan membuatkan kereta Toyota tu terseret perlahan, beberapa inci lagi nak tersentuh Mitsubishi hitam di hadapannya.

Ventus yang dibasahi peluh mengah dan menghela nafas lega, Roxas di sebelahnya pun sama, cuma kelihatan macam dah nak pengsan. Ventus mengetap giginya dan bercadang untuk memarahi pesaing ( tak rasmi)-nya itu. Pemilik Mitsubishi tu keluar lebih awal dan menyekat Ventus daripada keluar dari keretanya. Ventus mendongak.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh sederhana, berambut hitam menghampirkan mukanya ke cermin kereta tempat pemandu, dia menurunkan jarinya seolah menyuruh Ventus menurunkan cermin. Ventus segera menurunkan cermin kereta tu dan nak buka mulut untuk memarahi lelaki tu apabila tetiba saja lelaki tu berkata, "Terer jugak kau bawak, budak. Berapa umur kau?"

Ventus terpaku. Dia menyangka lelaki tu akan membelasahnya, tak, tak, sepatutnya dia yang belasah lelaki tu sebab kurang asam keping sangat di jalan raya. Yalah, tetiba saja cari pasal dengannya, apabila ada orang memotong kereta yang dipandunya, Ventus akan merasa tercabar. Sudah ada dalam darah dagingnya semua tu, tapi dia tak pernah beritahu ibunya. Takut akan merunsingkan fikiran orang kesayangannya tu.

"Maksud kau?" Ventus bertanya semula tanpa menjawab soalan lelaki tu.

"Kau nampak muda untuk gaya pemanduan yang macam orang berpengalaman," katanya.

"Oh, a-aku umur 17...," Ventus tiba-tiba gagap. Dia menghentak kepalanya di dalam fikirannya sebab tergagap depan pesaing (tak rasmi)nya.

"Kau tipu aku, budak?"

Ventus terasa, "Ya, aku tipu," dia membalas main-main.

Roxas yang sedang membaik pulih paniknya tadi hanya mendengar perbualan dua orang tu.

"Ven, cepat, kita kena sampai sebelum pukul 12 ni," Roxas dengan daya upayanya yang ada segera mengingatkan Ventus tentang tugas sebenarnya, mengirimkan hadiah kepada anak pak ciknya.

Ventus menghentak kepalanya (dalam fikiran) lagi.

"Maaf, aku kena pergi sekarang!" Ventus segera mengundur keretanya dan menekan minyak pergi dari situ meninggalkan pesaingnya yang tersenyum sinis.

"Aku macam pernah nampak kereta tu."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Ya, dah siap. Bagitau saya apa pendapat kamu (para pembaca) kat bab ni... Adakah terlalu 'out of character' setakat ni? Atau bolehlah.. kira cukup makanla orang kata kan...hehe,

RnR ya kalau nak. :)


End file.
